


Games Inus Play

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Kid Inuyasha, M/M, babysitter 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga really should know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games Inus Play

**Author's Note:**

> A rare snippet from the Babysitter 'Verse. Thanks for pinking, Kira.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 48 "Old West Style," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Had Kouga mentioned lately that he hated babysitting that Inuyasha brat? He clung to him like glue and constantly demanded attention. Not to mention his current request was ridiculous and possibly a bit offensive.

“You want to play what?”

Inuyasha let out an exasperated snort. “You heard me! We’re gonna play cowboys and Indians. It’ll be fun.”

Forty-five minutes later, Kouga knew he should never ever give into the pitiful puppy eyes and sad droopy ears that Inuyasha used to get his way. Kouga struggled against his bonds. Where had this kid learned how to tie knots? He could hear Inuyasha getting into something in the kitchen but as he tried to scoot over to actually see, he toppled over chair and all. While struggling to right himself, Kouga decided he now knew what being a turtle felt like.

About when Kouga was going to throw an absolute fit, Inuyasha’s older half-brother, Sesshoumaru, came home. Kouga knew of Sesshoumaru from school but had never really had the opportunity to run into him while babysitting. Now, he was just hoping that what he had heard about him was greatly exaggerated and that the dog demon would help him, the poor over turned babysitter. Kouga however, was about to be very disappointed.

Sesshoumaru came through the door and noted that Inuyasha was sitting on the kitchen counter consuming what looked like his third ramen cup, the kitchen looked like it had been through a hurricane, and there was a pathetic wolf demon tied to an overturned chair on the living room floor. He almost just walked back out the door and left as soon as he entered. But he did not want to have to sit through yet another lecture from his father…or see that annoying pleading look his step-mother would give him.

“Worthless human spawn, get off the kitchen counter and cease stuffing your fat face."

Inuyasha choose to respond by sticking his tongue out and retreating to his room. Last time he threw a fit about being told what to do, Sesshoumaru had locked him in the hamper with their father’s dirty socks. And if he retreated now, there was a good chance he would not get a lecture about ruining his dinner from his mother later.

Sesshoumaru next turned his attention to the tied up wolf demon. He had a vague inkling its name might be Kouga. “You are a moron.” The dog demon left the babysitter where he was and turned to go to his room.

“Hey! You can’t just leave me here!”

“Why not? You were the one who got tied up by a child.”

“But…” Kouga really didn’t have a response to that.

“I should leave you that way for my father and the brat’s mother to find.” Sesshoumaru appraised the idiot at his feet and decided he might have other uses. “But perhaps you are not totally worthless.” He grabbed the back of the chair and dragged Kouga to his room.

Kouga was relieved to finally be upright, but was worried by what Sesshoumaru might have in mind for him. “Um, Sesshoumaru?”

Sesshoumaru ignored Kouga and was fishing out a box from under his bed.

“Sesshoumaru?”

The dog demon was carefully maneuvering Kouga from the chair he was tied to onto his bed. Kouga was not pleased to have been freed from the chair only to be tied to another piece of furniture.

“Seriously, what is it with this family and tying people up?”

Sesshoumaru disappeared out of Kouga’s line of vision to get whatever it was he had been fishing out from under the bed earlier. He came back with a large yellow horse cock shaped dildo. “Try to relax.”

It was the scariest smile Kouga had ever seen.


End file.
